Sierra Black, Harry Potter and the Chamber of S
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Year two of the adventures of Sierra and Harry. Join Sierra as she deals with the difficulties of being a werewolf. When they discover that muggleborns are being petrified try to discover who is doing it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Birthday Bash

Chapter one: Birthday Bash

It has been about four weeks since Sierra had gotten off the Hogwarts express ending her first year at Hogwarts which turned out be a success. Her uncle on the other hand was a little furious with her but in the end got used to the idea. Since the end of the school year Sirius had gotten a house, it was located somewhat near Ron's but she didn't want to tell him because then Ron would be over there everyday, it would drive Sierra up the wall.

Sierra was sitting at the kitchen table writing invitations to her birthday party. It was a good thing that Ron told her that Harry was at his house or else he wouldn't of gotten it because of his good for nothing relatives or that strange story about the houseelf. Sierra was now writing an invitation to the Malfoy family, which she had to force herself to write them along with Greyback's. While she was writing she kept thinking maybe they won't come. Sirius is working at the ministry of Magic as an Auror, (dark wizard catcher). He's usually home about five and it was about four thirty and Sierra decided to mail the invitations that she has and write the rest out for tomorrow. Since her birthday party was with in a week.

She heard a small pop which indicated that her uncle was home and she ran out and gave him a big hug.

"So how's my little one today?" Sirius asked.

"Fine uncle Sirius, I invited Harry, Ron and Hermione a little earlier so I can spend time alone with them before my birthday party. There coming on Friday." Sierra said.

"Well, that's fine by me. In fact they can drop by anytime they want."

"Don't tell them that or else Ron would be here five times a week twenty- four hours a day."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, I invited someone to dinner tonight." He said.

"ooh, who is it?" teased Sierra.

"It's not like that. He's a friend of mine from school, the one I told you about a couple days ago." Sirius said.

"Oh, you mean I actually get to meet him? Cool!" Said Sierra.

"Wait? Your not upset about having a werewolf in the house." said Sirius.

"Hello?! Do you realize what house I'm in or was it a fix of your imagination." Sierra said. "Plus look who I've got for an uncle. A dog honestly you couldn't pick a better animal. A werewolf is much cooler." Sierra teased.

"Hey! That's not fair." Sirius said.

"What's not fair?" Said a voice behind Sirius. "She thinks I'm cooler than you are. Now that's a first I've ever heard. I'm very glad you think that Sierra. I'd be honored to attend your birthday." The voice finished for he had just gotten the invitation right outside the door.

"Well, Remus I'm glad someone thinks your cool but from what I hear Greyback's they best of them all." Sirius grinned evilly at his friend.

"Well, if you think that biting children and having them being taken away from their parents and being taught to hate wizards is cool. Also that he's after your neice than you've got another thing coming." Lupin said.

"All right I've heard enough of this." Sierra said. "It's kind of getting annoying actually."

"Fine, I'll go get supper ready." Sirius said.

Sierra and Lupin sat on the couch waiting for supper they began to talk.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" asked Lupin.

"It's great, and I've got three best of friends too." Sierra asked.

"May I ask who?"Lupin asked.

"Well hmm, let's see I'm friends with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Their amazing."

"I can see why. So how is Harry?"

"Great, only he hates living with his aunt and uncle. They don't treat him as well as they do their son Dudley according to Harry. You get to meet him as well as my other two friends their coming over on Friday can't wait." said Sierra.

"Dinner!" Sirius called.

The two got up and went into the kitchen to eat.

It was finally Friday, Sierra thought it would never come. Ron and Harry were coming at noon and Hermione was coming at one so Sierra quickly fixed up the guest rooms and soon enough Harry and Ron arrived and she gave them both a hug.

"Wow, Sierra it's like you haven't seen us all summer the way you hug us." said Ron.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bust your bubble Ron. Can't a girl be glad to see her two of her best friends. Come on I'll show you your rooms." Finished Sierra. The guys followed, Harry according to Sierra was sleeping next to the room that Sirius was in and Ron was accross from Harry. Then the three of them went down and waited for Hermione.

"So what happened this summer Harry? Why didn't you write back?" Sierra said.

"I'll explain when Hermione get's here I don't want to tell twice its such a long story." Harry said.

"I'm sure we'd all like to here it. Sierra was really worried about you until she got the letter from Ron saying you were okay." Her uncle said.

"Hey Uncle Sirius. Is Lupin stopping by today?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, at dinner. Harry there is something that we want to talk to you about after dinner. Don't worry your not in trouble." Sirius said noticing the look on his face. Finally Hermione had arrived and the two girls hugged. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Lupin arrived around four o'clock and the six of them talked for an hour and the girls helped Sirius get supper ready. Finally it was ready and all of them were chatty since they haven't seen each other at all during the summer. Harry finally told all of them about Dobby and why he didn't answer any of their letters.

They were all done eating when Harry was asked to stay behind. Sierra and Hermione had to force Ron out before the three could talk and catch up. The three of them went upstairs to play a game so that they wouldn't want to eavsdrop on their conversation. When they were just about finished with the game Harry came wondering in looking sad.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Sierra.

"Yeah I just can't believe that one of my parents best friends betrayed them. It's not fair." Harry said and sat down next to Ron. Immediately when Harry said that Ron and Hermione knew what they talked about. The two immediately stopped playing the chess and looked at Harry with full of concern.

"I'll be all right it'll just take time. Hey, now I've got a Godfather. Well, I've had one for quite a while but I got to meet him that's all that counts. It's not like we'll betray one another right guys?" Harry finished.

"Right!" The three said in unison. The four of them played a game til the dead of the night finally they went to bed.

The next few days went by to quickly for Sierra the next thing she knew she was setting up for her birthday party. Lupin showed up early to help them set up. Finally noon arrived and everyone started arriving. To Sierra's disappointment the Malfoy's and Greyback showed up and she immediatley looked at Lupin who looked very angry. To her surprise her father and Lucus showed up then last but not least the Weasley clan showed up and wished her a happy birthday and found a table. Sierra went to stand by Lupin who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Greybacks the one who bit me." He whispered to her and she looked up at him and gave him a hug. Then Greyback came over.

"Still hiding among Wizards Lupin?" Greyback asked.

"If he is it none of your business." Sierra said.

"I think it is. He managed to escape from me like you did when you had your detention out in the forest. I still intend to hunt you down and make you one of us." Greyback said. Sierra moved closer to Lupin. Greyback laughed and left to speak with the Malfoys. They kept on looking over which made Sierra nervous and she sat by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey, enjoying yourself?" Harry asked.

"I would be if I didn't have to worry about Greyback." Sierra said.

"Why did you invite him?" Ron asked.

"It was the right thing to do and I didn't think he'd actually come." Sierra answered.

"Guess you thought wrong eh, soon to be werewolf."Malfoy said when he approached the table.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Why Mudblood? Because its her birthday." Malfoy asked.

"Malfoy! Do you need your mouth washed out for you?" Sierra asked.

"If you dare call her that again I curse you to obvillion! Hermione's a witch just like Sierra so get over it!" Ron said.

"Suit yourselves, Mudbloods are the first to go when the dark lord regains his power. So I here and I'll be glad to help." Malfoy said.

At that Ron and Sierra both stood up and wands pointed at Malfoy. The parents saw what was going on and came over.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"I was just having a friendly chat and they just all of a sudden pointed their wands at me." Malfoy said inoccently.

"As if, you don't even know what friendly means Malfoy. You just came over to insult us and Hermione. I don't even know why I invited you, you and your family are pathetic with you purebloodeness." Sierra said angrily.

"Well, I think a punishment is in store and you know what that is Sierra." Said Mr. Malfoy.

"She's not yours to deal with, Lucius." said Greyback. "Remember the deal I had with the dark lord her punishment will be on full moon and old Lupin can't even protect her because he is one like me to." Greyback said nastly. For Lupin and Sirius were now standing infront of the kids.

"If anyone decides on a punishment it would be. I'm her legal gaurdian now." Sirius growled.

"Too late already decided Black. Have her be at my house next full moon or we'll come and collect her." Malfoy said. "Come we left her, her present and we are leaving."

"Same here, I don't want to be around that Mudblood all day it may run off on me." Regulus said.

Sierra if possible looked even more angry when her father said that. She was glad that they were leaving soon she couldn't take any more of this. Finally the last of them were leaving except for the Weasley family decided to stay a little longer and Sierra relaxed a little bit and went inside and sat next to Lupin on the couch.

"Hey, Sierra when Hermione was called that name what does it mean?" Harry asked. But it was Ron that answered.

" A mudblood is the most foul name you can call a muggleborn. You see Harry some family like the Malfoys think their better than everyone even better than some of us purebloods. So you see a mudblood is someone with no magic parents like Hermione." Ron said.

Sierra looked at Hermione and saw that tears were running down her face and Hermione got up and went outside. Sierra followed her.

"Hermione wait up." Sierra called after her. She waited. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you're still friends with me Sierra. The way your family treats me I'm surprised they haven't found ways to split up. Me a mudblood honestly you'd think that I was an omen or something the way they talked about me." Hermione said.

Sierra put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Hermione you're one of my best friends. A great one more than anyone could ask for Ron and Harry think the same way. If I do become one I don't think any of you would abandon me like some would." Sierra finished. " I won't abandon you as a friend and niether would Harry or Ron."

With that Hermione smiled and the two went back inside Sirius was cutting the cake as they came in. All of them sang Happy Birthday to her and she blew out her candles. The Weasleys and Harry left after they ate their cake and she opened presents and Hermione was going to stay the rest of the summer with Sierra. Lupin decided to stay to so the four them watch movies all night long.

Chapter two: Diagon Alley.

A week after her birthday Sierra and Hermione recieved their Hogwarts letters, they were planning to go to Diagon Alley this week with Harry and Ron. The two of them were going to meet them at Ron's house since Sirius and Lupin were both busy with work and said they would meet them at the Leaky Couldron after wards for a bite to eat. So the two girls began walking to Ron's and what seemed like forever they finally made it and found Harry and Ron waiting outside for them and the boys ran to meet them.

"Finally it feels like weeks since we seen you guys." Ron said.

"It's only been a week Ron and besides I don't live that far away from you." Sierra said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ron said and Harry rolled his eyes. Just then Ron's mother came out and asked is everyone ready and they nodded and headed in. They were all surrounding the fireplace and Sierra knew what was happening. They were taking the Floo Network she always hated doing that.

"Everyone know how to use the Floo powder?" asked Mr.Weasley. Most everyone nodded except for Harry and Hermione who shook their heads. When Mr. Weasley saw this he began explaining and let Fred and George go first to set an example for them. Then Sierra went and so did Ron. Finally Harry and Hermione went, all though Harry did not speak as clearly as Hermione did. That worried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who went last, they found all of the kids in the leaky couldron except Harry when they asked it was Sierra who said, "Don't worry I'm sure Harry will find us." The two adults nodded. They headed to flourish and blots to find their books when they saw Hagrid and Harry was following him. Ron, Sierra, and Hermione hurried to greet them and all of them went into the store. Which seemed to be crowded and Sierra looked at the sign on the door and groaned. Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs no wonder the store was crowded.

"Coming through coming through, this is for the Daily prophet." Shouted the Journalist. Then the worst thing possible happened Gilderoy spotted Harry and dragged him in to the photo.

"What an extroardinary day this is. That young Harry stepped into flourish and blots and he didn't know that he would get my collective works free of charge." Gilderoy said and an applause followed it.

"Come on let's get our books and leave." said Sierra.

"Well, well, well. Bet you liked that didn't you Potter, can't even go into the book store with out making the front page." said Malfoy.

"Leave him alone." Ginny said.

"Oh, look Potter you got yourself a girl friend. " Malfoy Sneered.

"Now, now Draco play nicely. Let's see red hair and hand- me- down robes you must be the Weasley's. Tut, tut second hand book, that's all your father can do for you?" asked Mr.Malfoy.

"Better than you could do for your son." Piped up Sierra.

"Well, Miss Black I see that you haven't lost your tone of voice. I will see you in a week from now wether you like it or not."

"Kids its hot in here let's go outside." Mr. Weasley said as he came up.

"We were about to Mr. Weasley but we met scum like these and they won't even get out of our way." Sierra said glaring and Mr. Malfoy. He ignored her.

"What's the point of being a disgrace to Wizards if they don't even pay enough for it." Mr. Malfoy all of a sudden said. Sierra was really angry now.

"We have a fairly different idea what the meaning of disgrace is Malfoy." Said Mr. Weasley and the family pushed them aside and Mr. Malfoy grabbed Sierra and Mr. Weasley took that as a chance and pushed Mr.Malfoy for him to let go of her and the two started to fight. Sierra didn't no what to do but Harry grabbed her and they went outside. Then she saw Hagrid breaking them up and didn't worry about that and the family found a table outside and sat and waited for Mr. Weasley and they headed back to the Leaky Couldron and got something to eat and finally meet up with Sirius and Lupin and they told them what had happened.

Sirius couldn't have been more angry when he had heard the story and then he took the girls home, after he thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for taking the girls. So they got home and the girls went up to Sierra's room to play a game to take their mind off the days events.

Chapter three: Kidnapped!

One morning Sierra quickly looked at the calendar downstairs and growned today was the day of her "punishment" she wasn't going easily. Her uncle was busy with work and wouldn't be home till after Sierra went to bed. Sierra told Hermione it was best if she went over to Ron's so that she wouldn't get hurt, Hermione did protest but Sierra shook her head and off Hermione went.

They day went way to fast for Sierra before she knew it she was in bed. She was surprised that niether one came to collect her yet, then she thought maybe they were waiting until dark. Finally she fell asleep she didn't wake up until she heard a clunk downstairs and heard a pair of footsteps coming up and her door creaked opened and hand was put over her mouth so no body could hear her scream and the two disapparated. It was not long before that, that Sirius arrived home and found her missing and was angry at himself for not being there for her. He went over to the Weasley's and told them and Harry was very upset for the two had gotten close over their first year they were like brother and sister.

Hermione was in raged and said "I told her I wanted to stay but no, she was to stubborn to listen to me. She said she didn't want me to get hurt."

"I think that was a wise thing to do Hermione, she didn't know what they would do if you were there. They could have killed you and I'm glad you listened." Sirius said. Hermione managed a grin.

...

Mean while Sierra woke up and found herself in a cell and she looked all round and didn't know where she was. Finally a figure came down the stairs and it was Mr. Malfoy who looked down at her and grinned.

"Well, look who finally woke up. I suggest you take a look at your ankle. Greyback sure did a number on you." He said and threw a towel at her and she took it and bandaged her ankle and tears fell down her face. " I wouldn't worry, for you are never going back to them Greyback will be in charge of you soon. He just went to the Ministry now." finished Mr. Malfoy.

Sierra got her courage back and said, "They won't believe a single word he says because they know that Uncle Sirius would never give me up. Besides you two did kidnap me so there will be punishment for that."

"Well, we'll shall see about that. I'll be down later with some food." Mr. Malfoy said and left.

...

Sirius was still worried its been almost a week and no sign of Sierra the kids have started school and Sierra was not among them. Of course Harry and Ron got into trouble for flying a car according to Mr. Weasley since he was under an inquiry at work. Finally someone came running at Sirius and said that they've found a lead Sirius asked where.

"Malfoy Mannor, they've always had cells under a floor door and I bet that's where they are keeping her. I'll gather up some auror's and we'll be on our way. It's a good thing Mr. Malfoy is off on vacation and we can enter easily with out breaking things." said Kingsley.

"All right we'll take on the house tonight. Round up Mad- eye, Tonks and I'll alert Lupin and we'll meet here at seven o'clock tonight." Sirius said.

Seven O'clock rolled around Kingsley, Mad-eye, Tonks, and Lupin met at Sirius office and they went after Sierra. They reached Malfoy Mannor and went in and about ten minutes later they found the door to the downstairs and all five went down with their wands out. It turns out Malfoy did leave some guards but they were taken out easily. They reached the cell with Sierra in it and found she was asleep and Sirius shook her up.

"What now?" She asked and her eyes opened and saw Sirius was standing there she stood up and limped over to him and gave him a great big hug, and wouldn't let go. She looked at her saviors and saw that Lupin was looking at her ankle and he nelt down to have a closer look. He shook his head.

"He bit you didn't he?" Lupin asked.

Sierra nodded, and Sirius held her even more close to him. They all decided to have her go to St. Mungo's at least have her wound cleaned out. Sierra was able to leave the next day and Lupin and Sirius took her to meet with Professor Dumbledore to discuss her attending Hogwarts.

Chapter four: Hogwarts.

The three went up to Professor Dumbledore's office and went in. Which was full of people one including Mr. Malfoy. Sierra took a hold of Sirius' hand, and the three of them sat down.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore you know my views about having one in the school. I think that it's best that she'd be expelled." Mr. Malfoy said.

"That's not for you to decide Malfoy." Said Sirius angrily for he did kidnap his niece.

"I don't think you should have anything to do with it at all." Lupin said glaring at Malfoy.

"Calm down everyone. I have decided to let her remain here at Hogwarts but certain securities should take hold. Lupin if you could meet her in the shreaking shack where you used to hide that would be great, she could use some comfort. Sierra I would suggest that you tell your friends before someone else does. You may go and your password is Wattlebird." He said and she left not looking back at Malfoy.

She arrived at the common room door and the Fat Lady greeted her warmly and let her in without saying the password. She slowly walked in no one noticed her entering except for Harry who just happened to look that way and grinned at her. The other two turned around to see why he was grinning they looked like they've never been happier. They ran to her and Hermione gave her a bear hug and so did Harry and Ron just shook her hand.

"I can't believe it your back." Hermione said. "No scratches or anything on you."

"There is something I need to tell you but can that wait till tommorrow I'm so tired." She said half yawning.

"Yes, I'll finish up this essay and I'll be right up to." Hermione said. Sierra walked up the stairs and sat down on the empty bed and laid down and fell right to sleep. She didn't even hear Hermione come up the stairs.

Morning came and Sierra never felt better. She got up and dressed quickly and ran downstairs to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The four of them headed down to breakfast.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Harry asked.

"I'm not full human anymore." Sierra said and at once Harry knew what happened.

"No way, but how?" Hermione asked.

"It happened while I was at the Malfoys. I'm supposed to meet Lupin this month at the Shrieking shack. I'm not looking forward to it." Sierra answered Hermione.

"Is there a way where we can still be friends and to help you out on full moon?" Ron asked.

"I bet there is we'll ask Professor McGonagall after class." Hermione said. " Come on I'm Hungry."

"All right let's find a seat." Sierra said. Sierra looked over at the Slytherine table and Malfoy caught her eye and grinned and came over.

"So werewolf," He said. "Thought you could escape Greyback forever eh."

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry said.

"Still sticking up for her, Potter. Never thought that I would see that coming after what she is and all. Your not safe with her either of you, Dad tried to get her expelled but obviously that never happened. Weasel, what would your mother say playing with a werewolf. That's right if you step another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home." Malfoy said echoing Mrs. Weasley's words.

"That's enough Malfoy if you think that her being what she is will stop us from being friends with her then you are wrong. You didn't win this time Malfoy." Ron said.

"I won't but your parents might." Malfoy said then he walked off.

"Why would my parents care? I mean they're not that judgemental." Ron said.

"Well, come on we have Transfiguration to get to. We don't have to believe everything Malfoy tells us Ron. Besides, the only way they would know if Malfoy told them." Hermione said. They took their orginal seats in the classroom and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive, along with the other students.

Finally class had begun and Professor McGonagall welcomed back Sierra and they began to work. Finally the bell rang and the four went up to McGonagall's desk and waited until everyone was gone.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked when they approached her.

"Well, we were wondering with Sierra's new condition if there was anything that we could do so that we can still be friends with her and not have her be a danger to us." Hermione asked.

"Well, there is one way. Sierra I'm very glad that you told them and that Malfoy didn't, who knows what could've happened. To answer you questions there is one way but it is very difficult you could all become anamagi. Not only will you not be a danger to her but you will also be able to accompany her on those nights. It helped Lupin a lot. Well think about an animial that you would like to become and let me know as soon as possible. I will write you a note for your next class for being late." Professor McGonagall finished and handed Hermione the piece of paper and the four left discussing what animal they'd like to be.

"I was thinking of a white fox." Hermione said.

"I think that would suite you well Hermione, what about you Ron, Harry?" Sierra asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking a stag like my dad. Do you think it's silly?" he asked.

"No I think it's great." Sierra said. "Ron?"

"I'm not sure yet I'll let you know after Defense against the Dark Arts. Since he doesn't teach well anyway." Ron said.

"Who is it?" Sierra asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." He answered

Sierra groaned and they walked into the class room and Hermione took the note up and they all sat down in the back.

"As a I was saying before we were rudely interupted," he said glaring at Sierra. "My Triumphs over werewolves and such were grand and I intend to do more."

"Meaning what?" Sierra asked angrily.

"To reveal every single person who is one and to get them out of this room" he said to Sierra.

Murmurs ran through the class room Sierra got up to leave but Hermione grabbed her and whispered.

"If you leave then everyone will know that you are one." Hermione said.

Finally after listening to an hour of his travels with the werewolves the bell rang and they four left. Without a second glance at Lockhart. The day dragged on for Sierra the only classes she felt comfortable in was Charms, Transfiguration. They had that day and she was glad they were over and they went to the common room and sat by the fireplace. They opened their books and started to do homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter five: A New Seeker

Chapter five: A New Seeker

Finally Saturday morning arrived, Sierra, and Hermione waited for Ron and Harry but only Ron came down and said Harry had an early morning quidditch practice. So the three of them headed downstairs for breakfast and after they would head down to the quidditch pitch to wait for Harry. They brought some breakfast for him.

They arrived and saw him and Sierra asked, "Hey how's it going?" she said handing him the toast and drink.

"Terrible," Harry said.

"Hey, Oliver. I don't recall you inviting Slytherin's to today's practice did you?" Angelina asked.

"No, why?" asked Oliver.

"Because they're coming onto the field right now." George said.

Harry went to join his team while Sierra, Ron, and Hermione sat on the bench.

"What do you want Flint? I booked the field especially for Gryffindor today." Wood said.

"Hold your pants on Wood, we have a note." Flint said and Wood took it.

"You have a new seeker? Who?" Wood asked. At that Sierra, Ron, and Hermione came over.

"Oh, look a field invasion." Flint said. "Oh to answer your question it's Draco Malfoy who is my new Seeker.

"What? Malfoy the new seeker?" Sierra asked in shock.

"Yeah, half breed. I'm the new seeker and look what a generous gift my father gave to the team." He said.

"Well, at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione said.

"No one asked for your opinion you filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy said and a roar from the Gryffindor team and from Ron and Sierra came up.

"Malfoy! I told you what I'd do to you the next time you called Hermione that." Ron said and raised his wand. Sierra tried to stop him for his wand could back fire but Ron wouldn't listen. He said "eat slugs Malfoy." He tried to casts the spell but it back fired and flew him backwards. Harry, Sierra, and Hermione ran to him.

"Ron are you all right?" Hermione asked. Over the Slytherin's laughter which was really making Sierra angry and she turned around and said, "Doesn't your team have practice or are you just going to gloat?"

"I think we'll just stand here and laugh we've haven't had a good laugh yet this year and this takes the cake." Flint said.

"Common Sierra we need to get Ron to Hagrids, he'll know what to do." Harry said and the four of them left in a hurry. They reached Hagrids hut and when they reached Harry told them to hid behind the bush for Lockhart was coming out of his hut. They waited until he was clear out of sight and then went to knock on Hagrids door.

Hagrid let them in and Harry and Hermione set Ron on the couch and gave him a bucket. Sierra sat beside him. When Hagrid saw that Ron was belching up slugs he asked.

"Who was Ron trying to curse any way?" Hagrid asked.

"Malfoy, that over grown pig head, who bought his way on to the Slytherin team, called Hermione a Mudblood. Although Malfoy was for warned by Ron that he'd curse him but his wand back fired and hit himself instead." Sierra answered quickly.

The five of them talked a while and then they decided to head up to the school and have lunch. McGonagall stopped the four of them as they entered the great hall.

"There you two are," McGonagall said to Ron and Harry. "You will be serving your detentions tonight. Ron you'll be cleaning the trophys with no magic and Harry you'll be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." with that she walked off.

Harry and Ron groaned. Both of them had detentions with the two they both disliked. As the day seem to slip away he and Ron left the common room and went to their detentions. While Hermione and Sierra did homework.

Finally Harry came back to the common room from his detentions and sat by Sierra. Who looked at him and said "What's the matter with you?"

"When I was in detention with Lockhart I heard something that Lockhart didn't seem to hear. It was like it was inside the walls, it was saying Come... come to me... Let me rip you ... let me tear you... let me kill you." Harry finished.

"That's wierd a voice only you can hear." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What is the only voice that only Harry hears and no one else can't?" Sierra asked and with that they went to bed with their head buzzing with questions.

Sierra after a while in bed shot straight up and shouted to Hermione "That's it, it's got to be it!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's a Parselmouth. There are some wizard who can speak it but not all, I know because my godfather is one. That's wierd it can only get passed down from family not unknown strangers."

"Well, we'll tell Harry in the morning right now we need sleep," Hermione said.

Chapter 6: The Chamber of Secrets?

Hermione and Sierra hurried downstairs to meet Harry and Ron. Sierra then began to tell Harry what he was.

"Harry, last night I had a great knowledge come to me on why you can hear voices that some Wizards can't. Your a Parselmouth." Sierra finished.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Parselmouth someone who can talk to snakes. The bad part of it is that's what Salazar Slytherin was known for and that's why the Slytherin house is a Serpent." Sierra answered.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, you don't think I can live in a household of Slytherin and not know about its history or its ancestory do you. My dad made me learn it even though I hated it." Sierra answered.

"Well, know that we figured it out we should probably head to breakfast so we're not late for class." Harry said, who did not want another detention with Lockhart.

The four of them went downstairs to the great hall and ate their breakfast. After breakfast the day went by way to fast for the four of them before they knew it, it was time for the Halloween feast. On their way down the marble staircase Harry stopped them.

"What is it?" asked Sierra.

"That voice again. It's on the move to kill." Harry answered. "Follow me" and the three had no choice but to and they ended up on the second floor corridor and in the corner of the hallway was Mrs. Norris and Harry looked up and pointed on the wall next to her and the three looked up and read...

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

"You'll be the next mudbloods," the four turned and saw Draco Malfoy and other students who just entered the corridor. Draco Malfoy was looking at Hermione when he said that and Sierra just glared at him. Then Mr. Filch came, "my cat, my cat, you killed my cat" he said to Harry.

"Argus!" Shouted the headmaster. "Students please return to you dormitories. All but you four, " he pointed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra. "She's not dead Argus." Dumbledore said. "Just petrified." The four exchanged looks in shock however Severus glared at the four of them. "Also, no second year could have done this."

"If I may ask why weren't you four at the feast?" asked Snape.

"We weren't hungry." Harry said rather quickly before the others could.

"Really?" Sneered snape.

"Enough Severus." Dumbledore said. "You four may go up to your common room, I address you all to be careful." he said with his blue eyes glazing at the four of them.

The four left quietly and headed into the common room and sat in their favorite spot by the fire. They were discussing about the past events but none of them could figure out who or what did that to Mrs. Norris.

Chapter Seven: The Legend

The next day at lunch the four had agreed to get a book note and start getting the Polyjuice potion ready to interegate Malfoy. They had Professor Lockhart class after lunch and decided to ask him after class.

They arrived in the classroom and Professor Lockhart dragged Harry in front of the classroom.

"Now, today I want to discuss my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf. Harry here is going to help me demonstrate. " Said Lockhart and Sierra groaned.

"Now I need a nice loud howl, Harry - exactly- and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced- like this- slammed him to the floor - thus- with one hand , I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my hand to his throat- I then screwed up my reamaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm- he let out a piteous moan- go on, Harry- higher than that- good- the fur vanished - the fangs shrank and he turned back into a man."

Finally the bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet "Homework- wirte a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf."

"Nice job, Harry you really could pull of a werewolf real nicely." Sierra said sarcastically.

"Shut- up, are we ready?" he asked.

"We're waiting till everyone is gone to be sure." Hermione answered. The class had left and the four went up to Professor Lockhart and Hermione started to ask "Er- Professor Lockhart, I need to get a book from the library for a bit of background reading. It would help me a lot in understanding the venoms in _Gadding with Ghouls." _

"Sure I'd be happy to sign it. I'm sure they won't mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra to help. Here you go." Lockhart said.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said.

With that the four of them left the classroom before Lockhart could talk anymore.

"So how did you like the lesson Sierra?" asked Ron.

"Rubbish, no one man could take on a fully grown werewolf especially a wimp like him. I mean I should know right?" Sierra asked.

The four were heading to the last class of the afternoon. Which was potions they were going to be a little late but they also had Lockhart give them a note for their lateness. As they walked into the room Malfoy let out a wolf howl. Sierra glared at him and took her seat.

"Thank you Malfoy for letting me know that the stragglers have arrived. Ten points from Gryffindor for being late." Said Snape.

" We have a note Professor." Sierra said and Hermione took it out and handed it to him.

"Very well, the points still stand." Snape said.

The four found seats as far from Snape as possible and the Professor continued with class. The bell rang, "HOMEWORK! Please give me a two piece parchment on what the wolfsbane potion does and what its effects are." Snape said.

"Finally just Transfiguration left." Sierra said. " It seems like the day dragged on forever."

" I know what you mean." Ron said.

The four walked into the Transfiguration room slowly and found their original seats. Like always Ron was seated with Hermione, and Harry seated with Sierra. After a few minutes listeninig to Professor Mcgonagall Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

At this question everyone put their quills down and gave Professor Mcgonagall their undevided attention.

"As you all know," the Professor began. " That Hogwarts was founded by four greatest witches and wizards of the age. That the four houses are of course named by them, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Slazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them up to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up bwtween them. A rift began to grow bwtween Slytherin and the toehrs. Slytherin wished to be more selective aobut the students admitted to Hogwarst. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrust worthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject bwtween Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"Now we know why there are such rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins," Sierra whispered to Harry, and he nodded in agreement.

Professor Mcgonagall continued, "The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of SEcrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the CHamber of Secrets, unleaseh the horr within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Professor Mcgonagall.

"Muggle borns," whispered Hermione. Mcgonagall nodded. Sierra turned and looked at Malfoy who sat there grinning. The bell rang and the students got up and went to go and spend the rest of the day doing homework. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra went to go to the library to get the book that they needed to interogate Malfoy. They got the book and went back to the common room. Once they entered they found an empty corner and opened to the page to look at the Poly Juice Potion. Hermione found it and said, "This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen. It's going to take us at least a month to make it. We need Lace wing flies, lecehed,fluxweed, and knotgrass those will be easy enough to get but we need powdered horn of a bicorn, shredded skin of boomslang skin and of course a bit of who we are changing into." Hermione finsihed.

"A month?" Sierra asked even though she would not be able to do it with them. She needed to go home for the Holidays Sirius said so.

"We know you won't be able to join us Sierra, but that's just it isn't it. Malfoy could've attacked half the muggle-borns by then. But it's the best solution that we have, so I guess that will have to do." Ron said.

"I hate it, I don't get to join you guys with anything. The sorcerer's stone was just lucky I wasn't one then." Sierra murmered.

"We understand Sierra." Hermione said in a comfortable way. Sierra smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8: Quidditch

The next morning Sierra, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the quiddtich pitch about quarter to eleven and wished Harry good luck and went to find seats. When they found seats Madam Hooch began the match and the players were off. After a few minutes of the game Sierra saw a bludger nearly miss Harry and the crowd went "ooh". Sierra grabbed her binoculars and saw once again that a bludger almost hit him again. Then finally Wood called a timeout.

"Finally, they better decide what they are going to do with that thing. With Fred and George flying around him Harry won't be able to catch the snitch." Sierra said worriedly.

"They can't possibly let Harry deal with that thing alone can they?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing Harry, he will tell Fred and George to go back with the team. He'll deal with it alone. He won't let Malfoy get to him Hermione." Ron had answered.

" I hope not," Hermione said.

"Look their back on the field and mounting their brooms," Sierra said. The other two looked back at the field. "Oh no, it looks like they did let Harry deal with that bludger on his own, look." Sierra said.

"But it looks like he saw the Snitch!" Ron shouted. The Gryffindor crowd began cheering and all of a sudden the bludger had finally hit Harry. The crowd made an oh. Sierra, Ron, and Hermione were all nervous and when he caught the snitch and the yelled "YES!" Then ran down to the field to see if he was alright.

When they got there Hermione said a spell that turned the bludger to dust and they all knelt beside Harry.

"Are you okay?" asked Sierra.

"Yeah, I should be. Oh no." Harry answered. Sierra looked to see that Lockhart was coming onto the field and she and Hermione lifted Harry up and was about to take him to the Hospital wing but Lockhart stopped in front of them.

"No need for the hospital wing I now how to fix it." Lockhart said.

" No Professor, its Madame Promfrey we need not you." Ron said rather rudely.

"Not to worry, every one stand back." Professor Lockhart muttered a spell. By the look on Hermione's face it wasn't heeled. She held his arm up and it just flopped around.

"You removed every bone in his arm Professor!" Shouted Sierra. " Ron told you we needed Madame Promfrey! She won't be pleased at all!" Sierra finished and she, Ron and Hermione supported Harry up to the hospital wing.

"It was only an accident Sierra," Hermione said after they were well out of earshot of Lockhart.

"An accident maybe, but he still should have left it to Madame Promfrey instead of showing off to everyone. Look what he did all he did was make a fool of himself." Sierra said.

The rest of the way was silent they reached the hospital wing. When she came out she looked at Harry's arm and wasn't at all pleased.

"You should have come straight to me!" She said.

" We tried Madame Promfrey, but Professor Lockhart wanted to show off." Sierra said angrily.

"Hopefully he learned his lesson. I can mend bones in a second but growing them back." Said Madame Promfrey.

"You will be able to won't you?" asked Harry.

"Of course she will, it will just take longer than just mending them that's all." Sierra said.

"It may be painful." Madame Promfrey added. "Your in for a rough night Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

"We did win though," said Ron hopefully making the room more brightened.

"That was the most amazing catch. Malfoy looked like he was ready to kill someone," Sierra said.

" What I want to know is how he fixed that bludger," Hermione said angrily. Finally after the Gryffindor quid ditch team burst in Madame Promfrey kicked them out and they all said goodnight to Harry and left him alone.

Chapter 9: The Dueling Club

The next morning Sierra, Hermione, and Ron went down to Moaning Myrtles bathroom they thought that it would be safe making the Polyjuice Potion. A couple minutes after they started making Harry came in scaring them by accident.

"Harry!" Hermione said in a scarred voice. " You gave us such a fright. Come in. How's your arm?"

"Fine, did you hear about Colin?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, over heard McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick and we all decided that it was time to start." Hermione answered.

"There is something else," Harry said.

"What is that?" Sierra asked.

"Dobby came and visited me last night."

"Who?" All three asked.

"I forgot to tell you guys, Sirius and Lupin told me what happened to my parents and I got distracted. Dobby is the house elf that stopped my letters this summer that's why I didn't write, he was the one who stopped us from going on the train Ron, the one who fixed the bludger to." Harry finished.

" If he doesn't stop trying to save you Harry, he's going to kill you." Sierra said.

" I also overheard Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, the said the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before." Harry added.

The news that Colin was petrified went through the school like wild fire. Rumors and suspicion was everywhere. As they were sitting at the Gryffindor table Neville said, "They went for Filch first, and everyone knows that I'm almost a squib."

"Your not almost a squib Neville. You're a wizard, your mum and dad are and so are you, your just a little slower at learning than others." Sierra said.

"Thanks Sierra," Neville.

December came around and McGonagall came around with a list to see who was staying. Harry, Ron, and Hermione signed it but Sierra was going home for Christmas. She didn't like dealing with Malfoy during her holidays anyway. The Polyjuice was only half-way done.

One Thursday afternoon Hermione said, "What we need in potions is a diversion. Then one of us could sneak into Snape's office and get what we need."

Harry, Ron, and Sierra all exchanged looks.

" I think that I should do the actual stealing. Harry and Ron would get expelled if they did anymore rule breaking. Sierra I don't want you to get in trouble if you got caught. So I'll you three need to do is create a diversion to keep Snape busy for about five minutes." Hermione finished.

Potions took place in one of the larger dungeons. With Draco being Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron and Harry. All Sierra could do is glare at him for either of them did anything to retaliate that Snape would give them a detention before they can say "unfair".

Finally Hermione gave Harry the signal, he ducked and pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket and gave it a prod with his wand. He straightened up and to his aim and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's couldron. His potion exploded.

"Silence, SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyon who has been splashed, come her for a Deflating Draft- when I find out who did this-"

Harry, Ron, and Sierra tried not to laugh when they saw Malfoy run up to the front. Harry saw Hermione come out of the office. Then Snape went over to Goyle's potion and picked up the remainder of the potion.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered," I shall make sure that person is expelled."

"He knew it was me." Harry said as the four of them hurried to Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"He can't prove it was you Harry. He'll need some evidence." Sierra said. "As far as I know all he has is a left over firework."

A week later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra walked across the entrance hall Seamus and Dean beckoned them over looking excited. They came over.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…."

" What do you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel," Ron said.

" I don't know, but it could be useful as long as its not Lockhart teaching." Sierra said.

That night the four of them headed down to the great hall.

"Gather round, gather round. Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?" Lockhart said.

" Now, professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my public works."

" I bet you all he did was wave his wand and everything went wrong," muttered Sierra. Harry and Ron tried not to laugh.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. " He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agree to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him."

"More like we should be more worried about Lockhart, Snape's not going to be easy on him. We'll be worried if we still might have Lockhart teaching us before the night was done." Sierra said. This time Harry and Ron couldn't keep their laughter in everyone was looking to see what was happening. That made Harry and Ron stop. Hermione however looked disapprovingly at the three. Which made Sierra shrug.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position." Lockhart spoke to the crowd. "On the count of three one, two, three."

All of a sudden Snape cried "Expelliarmus!" Lockhart was then blasted off his feet: flew backward of the stage, and smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Ron, Sierra, and Harry said together.

After the demonstration Snape came forward and began spliting people up. Then he came to the four of them.

"Time to split the dream team up I think." Snape sneered, "Weasley you can pair up with Finnigan. Mr. Potter-"

Harry moved toward Hermione, Sierra was already partnered with her brother Lucus by Lockhart. But Snape said " I don't think so, Mr. Malfoy come here and see what you can make of the famous Potter. And you Miss. Granger can partner with Miss. Bulstrode."

Harry looked over and saw Sierra and Lucus giving death glares to each other.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Sierra did not take her eyes of her brother. Harry didn't take his eyes off Malfoy as they bowed.

"Wands, at the ready! Shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- _only_ to disarm them - we don't want any accidents- one…two… three-"

Sierra saw her brother raise his wand and she was ready for anything to come at her.

"Patrificus Totallus!" He shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Sierra shouted back and blocked the curse. "Tarantallegra!" she shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucus shouted and he also blocked the curse.

"You should come up with better curses dear sister." Lucus said.

"You should learn to listen he said to disarm only!" Sierra said angrily.

"Well, then you should do anything to block this curse," he whispered it so only Sierra could here.

"Expelliarmus! You shouldn't have used that one, now that I've got a wand I can block it. Dad used it so many times I know when some is going to use it on me." Sierra said.

Then they heard Malfoy, "Serpensortia." The two knew that spell and shouted at Malfoy.

"What's the deal Malfoy!" The two shouted at him not knowing that Harry and Mafloy were demonstrating the duel they were so intent on their own. Then Harry saw it was ready to strike at Justin. Told the snake, "Leave him alone!" Then the snake backed off and he grinned at Justin, hoping to see relief on his face but Sierra jumped on the stage and said "Come on, Come on." The Justin shouted as the four left, "What do you think your playing at?!"

They reached the common room and said the password and went in. "Harry, I'm sure you didn't know what you just did but you spoke Parseltongue in front of the whole entire school," Sierra said.

"Crap! I didn't even realize," Harry said.

"I know, now everyone is going to think your Salazar Slytherine's great-great-great grandson or something." Said Sierra

"But I'm not!" Harry said.

"I know you're not." Said Sierra then Hermione said "It's going to be hard to prove it to the school, Salazar Slytherin lived a thousand years ago for all they know you could be." Hermione said.

The next morning snow had begun turned into a blizzard. Then one evening Hermione said "For heaven's sake Harry go find Justin if its so important to you."

"I'll go with you Harry," Sierra said and the two got up and they went to the Library.

Sure enough they spotted a bunch of Hufflepuffs in the back of the Library. Sierra and Harry sneaked up closer to see what they were talking about.

"So anyway, a stout boy was saying, "I toldJustin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next bvitim, it's best if he keeps a low profiles for awhile. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually _told_ him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thin you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definetley think it is Potter the Ernie," said the girl with pigtails.

"Hannah, he's a parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snake? They called Slytherin himself serpent."

Sierra was ready to make a move toward the boy but Harry held her back. She looked at Harry and mouthed "fine" and continued listening.

"Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the heir beware. Potter had some sort of run-ion with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first year Creevey, was annoying Potter at the quidditch match, taking pictures of him while he was lying in the mud. Next thing we know- Creevey's been attacked, Ernie said.

"He always seems so nice though, I mean he's still friends with that Black kid isn't he? I mean with all the drama and stuff going on in her life now. Well, he is the one who made You-know-who to dissappear he can't be all that bad."

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who, and maybe he's still friends with Black because he feels sorry for her. I know that's why I talk to her, and also she's kind of cute. Anyway, only a real dark wizard could've survived that curse." Ernie said.

"Excuse me Mr. Macmillian, can you tell me what type of Drama I may have in my life?" Sierra asked him rather angrily that Harry came out and stood beside her.

"Trust me Black, Hufflepuffs are not stupid. It just so happened that we figured out what you are. Don't push it we might tell everyone,"Ernie said.

"Why would still be friends with Sierra, because she's a great person to be with. You don't know half the stuff that's going on in her life. Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?" Harry asked angrily.

" I hear that you hate the muggles you live with." Ernie said rather bravely.

"Well, you got another thing coming because in case you haven't notice Harry's best friends with a Muggle-born named Hermione Granger." Sierra said.

That shut Ernie up and the Hufflepuff's left. Sierra and Harry looked at each other and walked out. They ran into Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid" they both said.

"Hello, Harry, and Sierra you both look hot and bothered are you alright?" He asked.

"We're fine. What are you doing here?" Sierra asked.

"Gotta ask permission from Dumbledore this is the second one killed this month. See you." Hagrid said and went on.

"See you," the two replied back and headed back to the common room.

As they headed back the two came across a hallway and Sierra tugged at Harry's arm and he turned and saw the same thing. Nearly Headless Nick and Justin have been attacked. Just then Peeves came in. Shouted something and Mcgonagall came running out and saw Sierra and Harry standing their.

"Potter, please follow me, you two Sierra then I will take you to Gryffindor common room." Professor Mcgonagall lead them to Professor Dumbledore's office and told Harry to go in there and wait. Then she took Sierra back to the common. There she found, Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" they asked. "And where is Harry?"

"Harry's in Dumbledore's office and there has been another attack. That git Ernie seems to think that he knows what I am and thinks that Harry is heir of Slytherine when Harry is best friends with a Muggle-born, which is you Hermione." Sierra finished.

"People here will believe anything, and the Polyjuice Potion is nearly ready. We know you have to go home for Christmas and we'll write and tell you what happen just be sure and read it when you are alone." Hermione said in a whisper.

Chapter 10: Mothers death

Before Sierra knew it, it was Christmas break and she, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked down to the station together to see Sierra off. Sierra wished them goodluck and walked on the train and found a compartment, to herself. It was not long before her brother found her and he and his friends made themselves comfortable in her compartment.

"So, how's your school year going?" Asked her brother.

"Fine, yours?" Sierra answered.

"You know I'm surprised at our house. We all know that you are a werewolf and yet we haven't told anyone what you are. So unlike us isn't it?"

"If you call it that, your house is the type that wants to know everything and if it's any good they keep it to themselves so that they can tease that person without having to let others know." Sierra said cooly.

"Exactly, are you and your uncle coming for Christmas. I think its actually your turn to hold the Black Family get to together." said Lucus.

"I'm not sure." Sierra said.

The train stopped and the two got off the train and went their separate ways only Sierra saw that her uncle was glaring at her father and decided to head over there quickly and so that they could leave before anything happens. That's what the two did and they vanished and landed in front of their house. They went inside.

"What happened?" Asked Sierra.

"Your father made sure that we hold the Black Christmas banquet. In fact he threatened you so that I would do it." growled Sirius.

"So we are doing it then," groaned Sierra.

"Unfortunately yes," Sirius answered. "I am inviting Moony whether they like it or not.

"Sounds great then we'll have someone to talk to other than Andromeda and Tonks."Sierra said as a matter of fact.

The two arrived home and Sierra spotted Moony on the couch and gave him a great big hug.

"Hey, cub how's your school year going?" he asked.

"Alright, beside the fact that someone or something is attacking muggleborn's," Sierra answered.

"What?!" the two grown-up's shouted.

"We don't know who it is and I don't think that Dumbledore wants anyone to know about it." Sierra answered quickly.

"So are you two still holding the Black family christmas?" asked Lupin.

"Yes, and in order to do it, he threatened Sierra. If you do not hold it this year, this time I will kill her." Sirius growled.

"What does he mean this time?" Lupin asked Sierra and Sirius stood and looked at her.

" When I was little, I accidently got angry at what Dad said to Mum and well my magic was not trained and I hit Dad with some spell and he came after me. Then Mum stepped in front of me when he shot the killing curse toward me and killed her instead and was not sorry at all. I guess that is what he meant by this time." Sierra answered looking a little sad. Sirius took her hand.

"Why wasn't I informed?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not sure but I think you were hunting someone then and was tossed in azkaban. I wasn't ready to talk about it, I haven't even told Harry, Ron and Hermione yet either." Sierra answered truthfully.

Silence fell and the three decided they were going to bed.

Chapter 11: The Black Family Christmas

The next few days went by fast for Sierra the next thing she knew the guests were arriving for the Black family reunion. Sierra, Lupin, and Sirius waited and greeted everyone who came through the door. Then the three went into the living room where the family had gathered. Sierra spotted Greyback and moved closer to Lupin, who looked over and saw what she did and took her hand as they went up on the stage to address everyone.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming. I don't think I would have been able to contact you all if it wasn't for Sierra." Sirius addressed the crowd. "The Yule ball will take place as usual on New Years eve at seven O'clock. Hopefully there will be more children here to brighten up the party. I hope you all find your rooms suitable Sierra decorated them to your interests. Dinner will be served at seven. You all may go and get settled I will show you the way to your wing." Sirius finished and lead the crowd out while Sierra and Lupin set the tables with the houseelves. After a while Sirius entered the kitchen and helped them. The houseelves obviously cooked, since niether of them knew how.

"You know, I think Greyback liked his room too much,"Sirius said as the three sat down to rest.

"Why's that? I didn't even work real hard on that room I didn't want him to stay longer than he was welcomed." Sierra said.

"I don't know, we all have to be careful. Its a good thing that we got a big Christmas tree this year. It looks like they all bought Christmas presents for an army." Sirius answered.

"They always do. The only one's that remember me are Andromeda and Tonks, My dad and lucus and surprisingly the Malfoys." Sierra said gloomily.

"Now you have five more people to add on the list." lupin added.

Sierra nodded, she missed her friends already she was wondering if they took the Polyjuice potion yet and if it all went well. Moments later the house elves announced that dinner was ready and that the guests were alerted. Sierra looked relieved she didn't want to alert them all. So Sierra, Lupin, and Sirius took the table near the door. Sierra sat between Sirius and Lupin. The first to walk in were Andromeda, her husband, and tonks who sat accross from Sierra, Sirius and Lupin. The others filed around the other table, Greyback decided to sit next to Lupin, since he came in last and the other tables were full. Lupin and Greyback glared at each other.

Sirius stood up and cammanded them all to eat. So the plates were filled with food and food was on the table, almost like Hogwarts. Sierra began on her chicken first.

"So, how's Hogwarts this year dear?" asked Andromeda.

"All right. Well, we don't really have a DADA teacher who doesn't know what he is doing. According to Hagrid he was the only man for the job." Sierra answered.

"Well, hopefully they get a better teacher next year. You know when Sirius was in school him and his friends pulled such pranks on anyone and everyone who think that they deserved it. It was mostly Slytherins though." Tonks said.

Sierra grinned at her uncle. "I'll tell you the stories later." He said and continued eating. Most of the family was done and desert was added to the plates. Sierra had her favorite pumpkin pastries. Everyone was finished and Sirius stood up and once again addressed the crowd. "Now that all of you are done eating I have a couple more announcements to make. Tomorrow is Christmas you may stay in your wing and open presents from family and then come down or bring those presents with you. We awake at seven so see you then." Everyone got up and went to their separate wing. Sierra said goodnight to Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks and her family and went up to bed. When she entered her room Hedwig was sitting on her pillow. She went and opened the letter.

Sierra,

Hope you are having a wonderful Christmas break with your family. The juice we tried went all right with Ron and Harry. Me not so much, I'm in the hospital wing, but only because the juice turned me into a cat. I was wondering if there was any chance in you coming earlier before term started so that us four could catch up before anyone comes back. We all enclosed our Christmas presents so don't open them until tomorrow. Hopefully we'll see you before the end of Christmas break if not see you at the beginning of the term. It wasn't Malfoy, a bit dissapointing though.

Love from Hermione.

Hermione,

Sorry about your juice not going so well and I'll see if I can make it before term starts. How can I be having a wonderful Christmas with my family when everyone is here, including _him_. I hope you get better before I get back, nothing excited has happened yet and thanks for the presents guys.

Love Sierra.

She attached her note and sent Hedwig on his merry way and got into bed.

Sierra woke up and found Sirius and Lupin downstairs already. She sat next to Lupin.

"Morning sleepy head," Sirius greeted her.

"Morning," she replied.

Sirius handed her a gift from him and she opened it and it was another Locket only pictures of Sirius and Lupin in them. Then Lupin handed his to her, it was a book about Werewolves. She said thank you and slowly the family began to walk in and they all sorted who's is who's. To Sierra's surprise she got a pile of them same with Lupin, and Sirius. The family opened their presents and when all was done they headed to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast most of them spent the day outside having a snowball fight. Sierra got Sirius and Lupin a lot with the help of Tonks. Then in the afternoon Sirius and Lupin got the two back good by dumping a bucket of snow on top of them as they entered into the house. They saw Sirius and Lupin laughing hysterically. The two frowned at them and walked in to change clothes for dinner. After dinner they all relaxed finally it was time for bed. As soon as Sierra hit her pillow she was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 12: Sickness

Sierra woke up the next morning not feeling well. She got up slowly and went downstairs and told Sirius and Lupin. They both looked concerned and told her to get some more sleep and will check up on her later. So she did go back upstairs, as she did she heard the family walk into the kitchen. As Sirius and Lupin walked in they all asked where Sierra was, but it was Greyback who replied.

"She's ill and she's up in her room right now." He said grinning.

"If we find out that you had anything to do with this, your going to be sorry." Lupin said.

"Relax, Lupin remember when you had your sickness during school once a month. It probably has something to do with that the full moon is tomorrow." Sirius said.

"If anything she should relax. I think all of us should go to Diagon Alley to let Sirius and Lupin care for her." Bellatrix replied.

"That's a good idea, common let's go." Lucius said and they all walked out and apparted to Diagon Alley, Greyback was the last to leave and Sirius went up to Sierra's room. He walked in and sat on her bed and gently shook her awake. She slowly woke up and sat up and went into Sirius' arms.

"Everyone went to diagon alley to give you rest. So if you don't want to be alone you can come downstairs." Sirius said.

"Okay," she answered and then she coughed. Got up and got her slippers on, her blanket and her favorite stuffed animal and went downstairs holding Sirius hand. Once they came downstairs Lupin also helped them and Sierra was put on the couch. She fell asleep. A couple hours later Sirius saw Hedwig come and sit on the window and opened it, he had a letter. He opened and read,

Sierra,

Have you asked Sirius if you could come back early? Oh yeah Harry and Ron had another Transfiguration class today with out me, they said that they did really well. Unfortunately I'm still puking up furballs after the juice accident. Anyway hope all is well, I'm sorry that you have to deal with _him_ again _he_ is being such a pain. Please write back right away.

Love from Hermione.

Hermione, Sirius wrote.

Sierra is very ill at this moment but yes she can go back a few days early before term, but after the Yule Ball. Since she still has to carry that dumb tradition about dancing with her Godfather. Instead of him, she has to dance _with _him again this year since Malfoy won't. Don't worry, Sierra's not going to be in trouble about the Polyjuice Potion and I won't tell a soul either, and get rid of your furballs I hate cats J.K.

Uncle Sirius.

He then attached the letter to Hedwig and sent him off. Lupin came in bearing soup and Sirius once again woke Sierra up and she slowly ate her soup.

"So Hedwig was here." Sirius said.

"Really did he have something for me?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, a letter from Hermione I took the liberty and wrote back. I told her you could go to Hogwarts after the Yule Ball. She'll probably right again saying that I know all about the Polyjuice Potion." Sirius said.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Sierra said.

"No, I told her that to and that I wouldn't tell a soul. I also told her to get rid of her furballs and that I hate cats." Sirius said.

"Your terrible uncle." Sierra said.

" I know."

"Thanks for the soup Uncle Remus." Sierra said.

"No problem, you can go back to sleep now." Lupin said. Sierra did and wasn't woken again until morning. It was time for her to go over to Lupins old home and wait until night. Sirius had to stay and entertain some of the guests, Greyback had to go home also.

With Sierra still feeling ill Lupin decided that they should play a game of chess. Moving a bit would help her get better before night falls. It turned out Lupin was terrible at chess, when Sierra addressed that he said, "that's what James told me when I played Sirius and lost all the time, they thought it was good for me to loose at something." Sierra laughed it made her feel a little better and she was little hungry and Lupin got up and made some more soup. While Lupin was in the kitchen she saw Hedwig on the ledge of the window and opened it and she flew in onto the dining room table and Sierra detached the letter and sat down on the couch and read.

Sierra,

We are all sorry that you are ill, hopefully its just a twenty four hour flu. Any way tell your Uncle that what he wrote was funny. When I read it to Harry and Ron they both laughed until tears came out of their eyes. I laughed only a little bit, at least your not in trouble. Good luck at your Yule Ball and with your partner however, Harry and Ron frowned at that point of the letter and if I'm not mistaken Harry had an angry look in his eyes. So, get better and we'll see you New Years day.

Love from Hermione.

Sierra did frown she still had to do that dumb dance with Greyback. That made her feel really ill, at that point Lupin came in with the soup and Sierra ate it slowly again. Lupin put an arm around her and hugged her. Then night came and soon enough they transformed and then morning came quickly. Sierra walked back to the house to get some more sleep before they traveled back home. When she woke up she felt much better, Lupin took her hand again and they apparated to Sirius and found everyone eating lunch. Sierra was hungry so the two went into the kitchen and found Sirius and sat next to him. Sierra began to eat her chicken, then Greyback came in the room looking furious he then looked straight at Sierra, Sirius took her by the hand to protect her. Lupin got up and asked "What are you angry about?"

"Me!? I am angry that no one even went through with my plan to take Sirius when the other two were gone! So that Sierra would come to protect her precious uncle and when I found out he wasn't there I was angry!." Greyback shouted at Lupin and shot a spell at him that tied him to a chair.

"Moony!" Sirius and Sierra shouted.

"We are not working for you, you know." Bellatrix said.

"No, well think again! CRUCIO!" He shouted at Lupin and Lupin screamed in pain.

"NO!" Sierra shouted and ran over to him and stood right in front of him.

"MOVE YOU NASTY PIECE OF A WEREWOLF!" Shouted Greyback.

"NEVER, IN ORDER TO GET HIM, YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!" Sierra shouted.

Then Greyback to everyone's surprise lowered his wand and went to sit down. Then Sirius came over a little shaken said, diffindo and the ropes came apart. The three walked over to their table.

"You shouldn't have done that. He could have killed you Sierra." Lupin said.

"I have had that spell used on me so many times I couldn't stand it being used on you." She said to Lupin.

Then the three went into a group hug and began eating again. The rest of the day was spent having a snowball fight outside, Lupin and Sirius, Sierra and Tonks again.

Chapter 13: The Yule ball.

The next few days went all too fast for Sierra before she knew it she was getting ready for the Yule Ball. Sierra, Tonks, and Andromeda got ready together. Andromeda was doing Sierra's hair while Tonks put on her make-up. Tonks turned around and looked at Sierra and said, "You are beautiful." Sierra blushed at that she never had anyone complement accept Sirius and Lupin. The girls were ready to head downstairs. They got down there and music was already starting to play Sirius got a muggle band to play at the ceremony, a band that sings disney songs by the sounds of it. As Sierra entered heads turned toward her, she saw Draco in the background he must have came here just for the dance. Then Greyback hurried forward and began to dance with her before Sirius or Lupin could say anything.

"What did you do that for?" Sierra asked angrily.

"It is our turn to dance," Greyback answered grinning evily.

Then someone tapped Greyback on the back and to Sierra's surprise Harry came.

"What? When did you get here?" She asked him.

"This morning, Ron is here also. Hermione still coughing up fur balls so she couldn't come." Harry answered.

"Well, at least you two are here I can at least try and avoid him." The song ended and everyone clapped and Ron came over to them.

"Showed up in time didn't we?" Ron asked Sierra.

"Why yes Ron you did. If you don't mind I'm going to talk to Sirius and Lupin and she walked off the dance floor and talked to them for a little bit. Then she came back to Ron and Harry, ushered them to a near by table.

"Was Hermione disappointed she couldn't come?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, she was but she thought it was best for us to go in case Greyback tried anything." Harry answered.

"So you'll be coming back on the train with me?"

"Yep," Ron answered this time.

The dance floor went dark the D.J spoke," I believe we have a tradition that needs to be fullfilled. Greyback and Sierra please come to the dance floor. I'm going to play a little faster song a recommendation from Greyback himself." The D.J finished and Sierra saw the evil grin on his face as she walked on to the dance floor. With Harry and Ron following closely. The music started playing and the two dance along with everyone else joining in partner by partner. The song ended and everyone clapped and Sierra moved towards Sirius with a look of relief on her face and soon Harry and Ron joined after.

"Trunks all packed?" Sirius asked Sierra.

"Yup, got it done this morning." Sierra answered.

"Good we are leaving early tommorrow to get you to the KingsCross station on time." Sirius said.

The Yule ball ended with a bang. All the guest filed out the door and went to their rooms to get everything together and go home in the morning. Harry and Ron shared the bedroom across from Sierra, but the three were going to stay up a little longer and talked. Sirius and Lupin went to bed.

Finally about two o'clock in the morning the three went to bed. Before they knew it they were on the train heading towards Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to see Hermione. It feels like I haven't seen her in ages." Sierra said.

"She'll be glad to see you to." Harry replied.

"I just wish that Greyback would give up and leave me alone. It's obvious Sirius and Lupin aren't." Sierra said.

"I'm sure he will, there's one person who is after me that won't give up." Harry said gloomily.

Sierra looked at him and the rest of the ride was silent except when the trolley arrived. Sirius gave them each money to get food off the trolley. They arrived at Hogwarts and thought it was a good Idea to wait and see Hermione in the morning before everyone got back that night.

Chapter 14: The Most Secret Diary.

Sierra woke up, and went down to meet Ron and Harry downstairs and together they went to go see Hermione. They entered the hospital wing and saw Hermione sitting up waving at them.

"Sierra I missed you so much. How was your christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Great," Sierra answered. " How are you feeling?"

"All right, little less fur ball puking. Which is grand I hate that stuff." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry sniggered, Sierra nudged them both. At lunch time Harry, Ron, and Sierra left for lunch. Talking much about what they got for Christmas. Finally at dinner Hermione was able to come eat with them, afterwards the four decided they should go see Hagrid and visit with him for a few minutes. They went down to Hagrids and spent a few hours with him and Hagrid led them up to the castle so they wouldn't get a detention. When they got to the common room the four decided to go to bed and get some rest before classes tomorrow.

The next morning the common room was noisy again and they all decided to go to breakfast together. There was much talk about Christmas while they were eating.

The Next couple weeks went by fast for the four of them. Between those days, Harry found a diary and showed Sierra, Hermione, and Ron. It appeared that nothing was in it. Then one day, on Feburary fourteenth to Sierra, and Ron's dislike. Pink was everywhere in the Great Hall and Hermione was giggling. Harry arrived shortly after asking what was going on, then Ron pointed up at the staff table.

"Happy Valentines day! Lockhart stood up shouting. And may I thank the forty0six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- and it doesn't end here!"

As Ron, Sierra, and Harry looked up there were cupids all over the place. Sierra clapped her hand on her forehead and Ron groaned. Hermione looked rather pleased.

"My friendly, card carrying cupids!" beamed lockhart. "They will be delivering you valentines all over the school today! Enjoy!"

"I think I've just lost my appetite," Sierra said.

"Same here," Ron said in agreement.

As the Gryffindors went up the stairs for charms at noon the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you 'Arry potter!" it shouted.

"Not here," Harry said.

"I have a singing valentine for you to be delivered in person."

"We're going to be late if you don't let go of him!" Sierra shouted.

Harry made a move to get away but his bag split open and all his books fell out. Sierra, Ron and Hermione helped pick them out and the dwarf began singing Harry's valentine for him. The four ignored it and saw Malfoy pick something off the floor.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry said.

"I wonder what Potter has written in this." He said with a big grin on his face.

"None of your business." Sierra growled at him.

Harry had enough of this and shouted "Expelliarmus!" Ron had caught it looking pleased with himself.

The four continued up the stairs to charms. Angry Harry set his books down and paid close attention to Professor Flitwick. After classes Harry went to the common room. While Sierra and Hermione went to the library to study. That night Harry found who the heir of slytherin was not the person either of them would suspect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 15: The Minister of Magic.

"I think Hagrid was framed for a crime he didn't comitt," said Sierra as they sat eating breakfast.

"I agree and who asked him to frame on Hagrid anyway," Ron mumbled.

"The monster killed someone, Ron and Sierra." Hermione said.

"Then that means after Hagrid was caught whoever was doing it must have stopped it all from happening." Sierra said angrily.

The four fell silent. Then Hermione said " Should we go ask Hagrid about it?"

"Sure, that'd be a cheerful visit." Said Ron.

In the end they agreed not to ask Hagrid unless there was another attack. The second during their easter break got something else to think about. It was time to choose their subjects for third year.

"I just want to drop potions." harry said.

"We can't or else Ron and I would've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sierra said.

"Yep I sure would have. But we've got to keep all our old subjects. What are you taking Sierra?" Ron asked.

"Definetly not Divination. That class seems pointless from what heard." Sierra said. "May be I'll take Muggle Studdies. That would defenatley drive my father crazy even though that he can't do anything about it. Possible Care of Magical Creatures sounds fascinating to and Ancient Runes." Sierra finished and marked down her classes and turned them in.

"Hermione what are you taking?" Sierra asked.

"Everyone," Hermione said brightly.

"That's impossible with out a time turner and its really hard to get one." Sierra said slightly shocked.

"Well, I'll get it sorted out." Hermione said.

The three exchanged looks. Were interupted by Neville and Harry and Ron went upstairs quickly to find out what happened and when they came back they both whispered to Hermione and Sierra, " The Riddle's diary is gone."

"What?!," the two girls shouted.

"But only a Gryffindor could get in, no on else knows our password." Hermione whispered.

"Exactly," Harry said.

The next morning they woke to a bright sunny day, they all headed toward the Quidditch Pitch for the game against Hufflepuff.

"_Kill this time... let me rip.... tear..." _

"The voice!" Harry shouted looking over his shoulder. "I heard it again."

"Harry, I think I've understood something I've got to go to the library." Then Hermione was off while Ron and Sierra headed down to the quidditch pitch.

"What did Hermione understand?" Asked Sierra.

"No idea but that's our Hermione. When in doubt go to the library." Ron answered.

As they entered into the stands Professor McGonagall came across the field. Sierra and Ron exchanged worried looks.

"This match has been cancelled," She said. "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please."

Ron and Sierra saw Professor McGonagall separate from the crowd with Harry and came quickly to his side.

"Yes perhaps you two should come to...."

The three were being led to the hospital wing from what Sierra could tell and she didn't like this one bit.

"This will come a bit of a shock." She said. "Another double attack."

"Hermione" Ron groaned.

All Sierra and Harry could do is look at each other.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "Can either of you explain this? The mirror was found next to them.

The three nodded, all staring at Hermione.

"I will escort you back to the Gryffindor tower. I need to address the students at any case."

Professor McGonagall addressed what securities measures were being taken to ensure their safety.

"What're we going to do? You don't think that they suspect Hagrid do you?" asked Sierra.

"We've got to go talk to him." Harry answered. "I don't believe it's him this time but if he did set the monster out the last time he'll know how to get into the chamber and that's a start." Harry finished.

"You heard McGonagall, she said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class." Ron said.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." Harry said.

Sierra met them downstairs pretending to finish some last bit of school work. And Harry threw the cloak over them and they headed down to Hagrid. They reached Hagrids and knocked on the door.

He opened it with a cross bow in his hand which frightened the three. "What's that for?" Harry asked.

"Oh, its you three. "Nothin', nothin' been expectin', come in and I'll make tea. As Hagrid took the tea off his hand was shaking.

"Are you okay Hagrid?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The three heard a sniff.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I heard alright." Hagrid answered.

"The truth why we came here Hagrid was. What happened that you got expelled?" Sierra asked.

But before he could ask they heard a knock on the door and Harry through the cloak back over them and sat in a corner. Hagrid looked back made sure they were covered before opening the door. Then two people came in, Ron and Sierra gasped and then Harry elbowed them each since he was in the middle of them. The two fell silent.

"Bad business Hagrid bad business. Four attacks on muggle-borns the ministry's got to act." Fudge had said.

"Don't you dare take Hagrid away, you creep," Sierra whispered.

"I never," Hagrid croaked. "you know I'd never Professor Dumbledore, Sir"

"Cornelius, Hagrid has my full confidence." Dumbledore said.

Then while they were discussing about Hagrid's arrest. There was another knock, it was Sirius looking mighty angry followed by Lucius.

"Like I had said many time Lucius. Taking Dumbledore away won't help the matter. It was only by your threat that got everyone but me." Growled Sirius reaching for his wand ready to attack Lucius.

"What?! Take Dumbledore away, the muggle borns won't have a chance." Hagrid growled.

The three exchanged frightening looks. They all were thinking the same thing. Take Dumbledore and you might as well close the school now.

"Sirius, I'm glad you voted me to stay but of course I would step down." Dumbledore said.

"What!? Hagrid, Sirius, and Cornelius shouted.

"Of course I will not be truly gone from Hogwarts if none is loyal to me. You will aslo find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who aske for it." Dumbledore said.

For a moment Harry and Sierra thought that his eyes flickered in their direction where they stood.

"If anyone is looking for any information, all you have to do is follow the spiders. Someone will also need to fee Fang while I'm away."

As the five excited the house Harry waited a few moments before taking the cloak off.

"We're in trouble now," Ron said. "No, Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

Harry and Sierra nodded.

Chapter 16: Giant Spider.

Taking Hagrid's hint Sierra and Harry begun to look for spiders helped reluctantly by Ron. However, there was only one person that was happy about the terror that swept across the school. Harry, Ron and Sierra didn't find out why until one day in potions.

"Knew my father would be the one to get rid of Dumbledore," he said not keeping his voice down. " I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school has ever had."

Sierra went to mouth off to Malfoy but Harry elbowed her in the ribs because Snape swept by say nothing about Hermione's chair being empty nor her couldron.

"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. " Why don't you apply for the headmasters job?"

"Now, Now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he could not supress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay He'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job -_ I'll_ tell father you're the best teacher her, sir-"

All Sierra was able to do with out getting into trouble is glare at Malfoy. She wouldn't be here if Snape was headmaster and neither would Hermione, if he had a choice.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity is wasn't Granger-"

The bell rang at that moment and Sierra and Ron both made a move toward Malfoy but. Harry and Dean held Ron back, while Lavender and Parvati held Sierra back. "Let me at him." Ron growled " I don't care, I don't needd my wand, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

"Hurry up I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape.

The class walked out and Harry, Ron, Dean, Sierra, Parvati, and Lavender brought up the rear. It was only safe to let the two go once Snape had seen them out of the castle. They were making their way to the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. The Herbology class was very subdued; there were two missing from their class Justing, and Hermione. Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. As Harry, Sierra, and Ron set to work on their plant, Sierra saw Ernie and Hannah come over. As Ernie came closer he took a deep breathe and said, " I just want to say, that I am sorry for every supescting you. I know that you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and well,"

He held out his hand and Harry shook it. But Sierra said "Well before you accuse someone next time make sure you see who they are friends with and not say that he hated those muggles he lived with. From the beginning you shouldn't have accused him because he is friends with Hermione."

"Alright I said I was sorry." Ernie said and he and Hannah sat down to work at the same plant.

"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie. "He seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be the Heir of Slytherin."  
"That's very clever of you." Ron said, who also didn't forgive Ernie as much as Harry did. That made Sierra grin at Ron who grinned back.

"What about you Harry? Do you think it's Malfoy?" Asked Ernie. Sierra rolled her eyes.

"No," Harry said so firmly that Ernie and Hanna stared.

At that Harry saw something, several large spiders, moving in an unnaturally staight line. Harry hit Sierra with his pruning shears, and she noticed them to and nudged at Ron.

"Yeah, but we can't follow them now." Ron mumbled.

"It looks like their heading to the forbidden forest," Sierra said to Harry.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry told Ron and Sierra. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid he might be of some help." Sierra nodded in agreement.

Ron said, "Right but aren't there supposed be werewolves in the forest?"

At that Sierra hit Ron in the back of the head. He rubbed it and asked "What?"

"Aren't there supposed to be 'werewolves' in the forest." Sierra said.

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry." Ron said.

"You'd better be." With that they all laughed. As the three took their regular seats at the back of the class room in Lockhart's class.

"Come on now why these long faces?"

Harry, Ron, and Sierra exchanged dark looks. "Don't you people realize," Lockhart started that the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away-!"

"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn' have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred persent sure that he was guilty." Said Lockhart.

"Yes he would," Sierra and Ron said together.

"I flatter myself I know a _touch_ more about Hagrid's arrest then you Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Black," he replied.

"Yeah, only a _touch,_" Sierra said.

Lockhart went on about how he knew it was Hagrid all along and that he was no good. Sierra sat their with death glares at the man, and said "You're only saying that because Hagrid was taken away, if he wasn't you'd be saying that you knew all along that he was innocent."

"You may be right Ms. Black, but you cannot deny that Hagrid has a strange taste for magical creatures." Lockhart said.

"No your right I cannot deny it but, at least I can say is that Hagrid is more thoughtful than you put together. In case you didn't notice Hermione is rather close friends with Hagrid too, why would he attack one of his closest friends. Also, I don't think someone like you should teach a class as important of a class as this, all I've learned is not to set Freshly Caught Pixies loose." Sierra said looking at Lockhart in the eyes. Harry noticed that the class had agreed all Lockhart could do was say, "Detention, Ms. Black tonight with me in my office at eight. Class is dismissed." Lockhart said. "I'll come and collect you since your not allowed after six. Me meet outside the Gryffindor Common Room." he said and then left to his office.

Sierra threw her stuff in her bag and left without waiting for Harry or Ron. She went straight to the common room and sat in front of the fire and began doing homework. Harry and Ron came in and sat down next to her and asked, "What happened during class?"

"What weren't you their? He was making Hagrid seem like he's a monster and he's not. It wasn't like you two were helping him out or anything. There's another thing I should talk to him about tonight that Hagrid doesn't speak parseltongue and he was in Gryffindor to." Sierra said angrily.

"Well we were going to see Aragog tonight but you got a detention, the forest might be safer if you were there." Ron said.

"What? Chicken Ron? You can still see Aragog I just won't be going." Sierra said.

"That's a bit unfair Sierra." Harry said.

"Well, I have to meet Professor Lockhart, talk to you later and good luck." With that Sierra left for her detention leaving Ron and Harry stare after her.

Chapter 17: The Legend Comes True

Sierra woke up that morning wondering what Ron and Harry found out. She felt a little bit guilty about shouting at them last night. She was just so angry at Lockhart for saying that stuff about Hagrid, the detention didn't go well at all. Sierra got up and left for breakfast and found Ron and Harry already there asked if she could join them they allowed.

"Guys," Sierra began

"Yeah," The two replied.

"I'm sorry about last night, I was just upset what Lockhart said about Hagrid." Sierra said.

"We know, we found some interesting stuff but we'll have to tell you later." Harry said.

Sierra nodded and began to eat. On their way toward classes Harry and Ron took turns in telling Sierra what happened and told her where the chamber was. Sierra slapped herself, "We were there the entire time and we didn't even think to ask her how she died."

So the rest of the time Harry and Ron were trying to sneak a chance to go into the girls bathroom and ask Myrtle how she died.

The news of them still having exams were bad enough, Ron was complaining about having to do exams with his broken wand. Sierra found that rather annoying.

At breakfast the next morning Professor McGonagall made another announcement. "I have good news!" She said.

"Professor Dumbledore is coming back!" Several people yelled.

"You've caught the heir of Slytherin!" Squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Roared Wood.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us,who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an enormus amount of cheering, Harry, Ron, and Sierra yelled along with the rest. It didn't surprise them that Malfoy hadn't joined in.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle then!" Ron said to Harry and Sierra. "Hermione'll probably have the answers when they waked her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't sudied. It might be kinder to leave her where hse is till they're over."

"We shouldn't still let our gaurd down though, something still could happen." Sierra said and Ron waved her down.

"Stop spoiling the moment Sierra," Ron said. Just then Ginny came and sat next to Sierra, who looked over at Ron with a concerned look. "What is it Ginny?" Sierra asked her.

She just sat there with a scared look on her face.

"Spit it out." Ron said.

"I've got to tell you something." Sierra noticed that she wasn't looking at Harry but her and Ron.

"What is it?" asked Harry. "Is it about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Soemone acting oddly?" Harry had asked her.

Sierra looked concerned at Ginny but then her brother Percy interupted and Ginny ran out of the Great Hall. Sierra looked like she could kill Percy and she told Harry and Ron she would meet up with them later. She went to find Ginny.

"Ginny," called out several times but no answer. So she went to the girls bathroom and their Ginny was.

"Ginny," Sierra said.

Ginny looked over and ran into Sierra arms and started crying.

"What is it Gin?" Sierra asked.

"It was me, I swear I didn't know. I've been writing in that diary," She said pointing next to the toilet. " I think I'm being possessed."

"Young Ginny is right." said a voice that made them both turn around and Sierra's wand was at the ready. She stood right in front of Ginny.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked.

"Me? I am Lord Voldemort at a young age. A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years. My plan is to feed off the both of you and it will make me stronger." Before Sierra could act her and Ginny was put under a deep sleep. Tom Riddle took them both to the Chamber of Secrets.

Chapter 18: I am Lord Voldemort

Upstairs as Sierra and Ginny were taken to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ron were in the Hospital Wing visiting Hermione. They found something in her hand and it was the answer to where the Chamber is and what was inside it. Harry was more worried about Sierra she still hasn't met up with them yet. Ron wasn't he said "You know girls Harry, they like to talk it over and make sure they haven't smeered make-up anywhere." Harry was unsure so the two of them went straight to the teachers lounge to tell them the information but then they heard it over the inercom. "_all students must return to their House determination immediately. All teachers return to the staff room, immediately please."_

"It has happened." she told the silent staff. " Two students have been taken into the Chamber itself."

Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The heir of Slytherin wrote another message on the wall. 'Their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever." Professor Mcgonagall finished.

"Which two is it? asked Madame Hooch. "Which two students?"

"Ginny Weasley and Sierra Black," said Professor Mcgonagall. Both Harry and Ron slid down in the closet, both of them were shocked.

"We shall have to send the students home tomorrow, this is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's always said...." Professor Mcgonagall was interupted by lockhart as he climbed into the staff room.

"So sorry, dozed off what have I missed?" he asked. The teachers filled him in and Lockhart was left in charge of going down to the Chamber to rescue the girls. Harry and Ron went back to the common room and sat with Fred and George. No afternoon has ever lasted this long, Sierra's the one that usually cheers everyone up, but this time she's not their.

"You know what she knew something Harry, It wasn't about some stupid thing about Percy at all. I bet you anything that Sierra found where Ginny was and she also knew that was why Sierra was taken, and that can be the only reason why Ginny was to they both knew something." Ron said.

"Harry, do you think theirs a chance that you know if she's..." Ron said.

Harry didn't know what to say if either of them could be still alive. Harry got up and Ron followed him out of the common room to Lockharts office to find him packing.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked the Professor.

"Urgent call, can't be neglected."

"What about my sister and my bestfriend." Ron asked him.

"I'm sorry about your sister, but no your bestfriend, she is a werewolf you know right? That if she is you know dead it would serve her right." Lockhart said heatedly.

"Take that back." It wasn't Ron but Harry this time.

"You seriously can't take sides with a werewolf, they are dangerous young man."

"Don't lecture me, if your afraid and don't know what your doing then your in luck. We have a clue about what is in the Chamber and where it is." Harry said pointing his wand at Lockhart and motioned him out of the room.

Harry and Ron led him to the Chamber and went inside after Ginny and Sierra when the wall crumbled down and divided him, Ron and Lockhart who's memory charm backfired and has no clue who he is. Harry entered the Chamber and saw Sierra and Ginny at a distance and ran to them.

"Sierra, Ginny wake up please don't be dead." Harry whispered.

"They won't wake." Said a quiet voice and Harry turned quickly.

"Tom, Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Yes quite right. Now I would like to speak to you Harry Potter. How was it that a boy at a young age destroyed the greatest sorcerer of all time?" He asked Harry.

"Why do you care? Voldemort was after your time." Harry said heatedly as he stood in between Sierra and Ginny.

"Voldemort is my passed, present, and future Harry Potter." Riddle said.

He spelled out his name with Harry's wand and rearranged the letters. The letters spelled, I am Lord Voldemort.

"No," Harry said in a whisper.

"Yes Harry, I am. I do know that she," Riddle said pointing to Sierra. "Is my Goddaughter, that is one of the things that I wanted to know about her. Ginny told me a lot, and I think she deserved what she got. Now let's see what I can make of the great Harry Potter." Riddle said and he had set the basilisk loose and with in a half hour the basilisk was dead and Riddle's diary was destroyed and the girls had awoken up. Ginny was distraught as Harry and Sierra helped her out, and they made it back to Ron and Lockhart.

"Ron!"Harry called out. "I got them!"

"Ginny! Sierra!" he said and reached and helped the girls back and they were all back together. Ron wouldn't let go of Ginny, Sierra and Harry stuck by each other and Lockhart followed them. Fawkes had helped them get to Professor Mcgonagall's office. Ginny was still crying and Harry opened the door and the three of them heard Mrs. Weasley scream. Sierra saw Sirius and Remus in the corner smiling at her and she went to them, Sirius pulled her into a big hug along with Lupin.

"How did you save her?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think we all would like to know how, the two students both got saved." Mcgonagall said weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 19:

Harry reaccounted the event, and explained that it was the diary that had enchanted Ginny. When Harry was finished Ginny got an earful from Mr. Weasley. Sierra felt bad for Ginny, but was glad that she didn't get expelled. Her, Remus and Sirius followed the Weasley's out and to the Hospital Wing so that Sierra could be looked over, and make sure nothing was wrong. Madame Promfrey didn't find anything so Sierra, Remus and Sirius walked around the castle until the feast was prepared and they all say Dobby blast Mr. Malfoy and couldn't help but laugh and they caught up with Harry and walked to the Great Hall together. Sirius and Remus, sat at the staff table, to Sirius disgust next to Professor Snape. Sierra couldn't help but grin at them.

The three were then joined by Hermione shortly and Hagrid had come home too. The hall was full of joy and excitement and the next thing they knew they were on the train home. As the four got off the train, Harry gave them his phone number and told them to call. He couln't stand with Dudley just to talk to for two months. They all joined their parents and ended another exciting school year.


End file.
